


凌晨四点

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk





	凌晨四点

纽约沉进极深极深的黑夜，云中都透不出微弱的光亮。沉睡中的曼哈顿像蛰伏的兽，他站在斯塔克大厦宽阔的落地窗前，沉默地看着天际线。

身后的脚步声很轻，但在这时仍旧明显，他没有回头也没有开口，嘴唇好似胶在了一起，吐不出半个字，沉默像身边流淌不息的河流。

那个人凑过来了，身上是沐浴露的味道，斯塔克指定要买的牛奶味，现在甜甜地裹住了他。

巴恩斯下巴上的胡渣轻轻蹭过侧颈，舔弄着耳朵的舌头带着不含欲望的亲昵，像是猫亲近你一样毫无目的性。斯塔克揉着他半长的头发，手指慢慢捋顺睡乱了的发丝，揉得巴恩斯的喉咙中发出小声的咕噜，的的确确是猫的做派。

过分的安静并没有让人不适，斯塔克“不说话不活跃气氛就会重度焦虑”的毛病从不在他们独处时发作——巴恩斯是个能让人享受沉默的家伙。

你看着他的眼睛，你能知道他想说但没开口的话，所以言语不重要，交谈不重要，你只需要看着他。

失眠是常事，对于他们两个来说都是。他们都曾有过一闭眼就梦魇缠身的经历：齐塔瑞人，虫洞，洗脑，九头蛇，阿富汗，苏联，一望无际的荒漠，大雪纷飞的西伯利亚。骨头上都刻满骄傲的英雄们有着过刚易折的灵魂，一往无前的尖利和脆薄如纸的易碎一体双生，是难以弥补的缺憾。

好在他们有彼此。

辗转难眠的夜晚，唯有另一个人的体温能够在如同凝固的黑暗里化开一点喘息的空间。

原本单纯亲昵的动作不知什么时候带上了情欲的味道，他们沉默着接吻，偶尔睁眼，看见整个曼哈顿的霓虹灯都熔在对方眼里，像涌动的波浪。已经入秋，单薄的睡衣靠在玻璃上有些凉，巴恩斯拿人类的那只手垫在他和窗户之间，隔绝了所有的寒气。

这样温情的时刻颇为罕见——疲于奔命的英雄们很少有私人的时间，能在战场和下一个战场的间隙中偷出空闲做爱已是难能可贵。那些性中充满了暴力，急切，脏话与发泄，他们拿这个作为心理鸦片，把未能尽善尽美的自责、对一些事的无能为力都由这个出口释放，弄得自己和对方都一身痕迹，刮出一道一道见血的伤。

他们满身痛苦，但仍要相爱。

托尼突然回忆起同样一个夜晚。地点在北欧，神盾要埋伏要出其不意一击致命，太过显眼的钢铁侠只能留在神盾的母舰上指挥，通过传讯装置和埋伏着的巴恩斯联系，下达的指令不那么正经，还为此遭到了弗瑞的白眼，一个白眼。

那次任务顺利得就像无数个其他任务，虽然巴恩斯最后带着一身硝烟味把他摁着操了一通，但也没什么不寻常。

神盾战机的驾驶座很舒服，压在上面的感觉就一般了，凸出来的安全带硌着不太好受，他想抱怨但还是没说出口。从一个上班打游戏的神盾特工那里顺来的制服外套被扔在地上，理由是“有别人的味道”，巴恩斯像是一只无理取闹的野兽，圈好了地盘，不允许任何人侵犯。

他刚好没有要拴上这只野兽的想法，还隐隐期待着其他。

接下来的事情都乱七八糟，堪堪挂在脚踝的西装裤皱得不成样子，衬衫没有全部被脱下，但可怜地挂在身上的那几条布也不能称之为衬衫了。那条不知道哪个人设计的总之很贵的领带被恶趣味地绑在阴茎上，恰如其分地阻断了高潮的可能。

想来弗瑞也不会让底下人往战机上放润滑剂，所以托尼叹了口气试图和士兵讲道理：“把地上那件衣服捡起来。”

巴恩斯看了他一眼，拒绝，当然是拒绝的意思，皱起来的眉头在托尼看来简直是把“不乐意”仨字写在脸上。

“去捡，士兵，不然没得做。”

用沉默抵抗了一会，最后妥协的那个不是斯塔克。那件倒霉的外套又被拎起来扔进托尼怀里，他在上面一阵摸索，看得巴恩斯那张不爽的脸更不爽了些，才掏出一瓶润滑剂。

“这是个奖励，士兵，你最喜欢的味道。”

当面扩张挺羞耻的，但斯塔克显然不是会为这事脸红的人。他抽插的动作相当放浪，手指在屁股里进进出出，把自己戳得松软到能容下被血清改造过的阴茎。

巴恩斯没动，只是静静看着斯塔克自己给自己扩张时的样子，胯下被颇为紧身的衣物绷得发疼，但甚至没有解开裤子。他知道轻举妄动的下场。

托尼斯塔克是个傲慢、偏执、不能接受世界不围着他转的控制狂，在他下令之前操他会换来很恐怖的惩罚——比如在临门一脚时被掌心炮轰上一发，比如在做爱中途借着盔甲跑路，总之让巴恩斯一个人，硬着阴茎冲冷水。

好在巴恩斯擅长忍耐，并且是个非常优秀的士兵，习惯于服从命令。

所以他只是沉默着。细小的水声停止了，那个用尽全身力气撩拨他的人挑着眉，眼睛里有深不见底的欲望。

“来领奖，士兵。”

接下来是难耐的热，皮质座位闷出的汗很让人不适。巴恩斯获得了准许后像是放出笼的豹子，牙齿咬住喉结留下不浅的牙印，喉中发出咕噜咕噜的声音倒如同另类撒娇。

金属手臂冰凉的触感拂过腰侧然后狠狠掐住，一下下拖着斯塔克的腰往自己阴茎上撞，撞得那个总是游刃有余的男人发出喘息和咒骂，漂亮的脸被情欲一寸寸沾染。

斯塔克模糊不清的嘟囔有着万年不变的内容：“操你的巴恩斯”“天杀的老混蛋”“脑子里长肌肉的野兽”，一向口才好得欠扁的天才这时候就失去了他的伶牙俐齿，在凶猛的进出中撞丢了脑子，连骂人都只有来回几句。

巴恩斯管不住他的嘴，只能用行动担当做叔叔的责任，让小斯塔克除了求饶什么都不能说。

那个夜晚和其他很多个夜晚一样满是荷尔蒙，粗口，齿印和抓痕；满是混乱，冲动，欲望和爱情。斯塔克被按在神盾飞机的驾驶椅上被操得合不拢腿，精液顺着肌肉线条向外淌，大腿根上是巴恩斯用嘴盖的戳；巴恩斯的紧身战斗服被撕得破破烂烂，肩膀上是几道刮出来的痕迹，嘴角被咬破的样子性感得要命。

 

回忆结束，眼前这个巴恩斯比起那时候又成熟了一点。当时的巴恩斯并没有完全消除洗脑的后续影响，那个冷如寒冬的战士还把一部分留在了巴恩斯身上；现在的巴恩斯更温柔更平静，像一片镜面般的湖泊。

什么颜色形容巴恩斯最贴切呢？  
他看着巴恩斯的眼睛，只觉得眼前这个人是鸽灰色的。

或者是烟雾般的灰蓝。

他们跌跌撞撞相拥倒在沙发上，十指紧紧扣着，亲昵的吻从额头慢慢下移，拂过耳垂、嘴唇、下巴、脖颈，拂过肩膀、锁骨、前胸和肚脐，最后到达阴茎。

巴恩斯口交的技术不错，鉴于他有全世界最棒的老师所以这非常理所当然。性器被包裹在潮湿又高热的口腔已经是很刺激的事，再加上给你口的人是詹姆斯巴恩斯，这简直能让人瞬间高潮。

斯塔克右手还被巴恩斯的金属臂牢牢扣着，左手埋进巴恩斯半长不短的头发里却不想把他弄痛，只能顺着头发摸摸，心中感叹自己真是被克得死死的。

巴恩斯的手没有闲着，为了方便他们乱搞斯塔克在各种地方都塞了润滑剂，此刻在沙发缝隙里就摸出一瓶草莓味的。手指探进后穴的感觉无论做多少次都无法习惯，他努力让自己放松去适应巴恩斯的动作，就在这个时候被使坏的巴恩斯来了个深喉，好不容易放松下来的身体又紧绷绷的了。

混蛋。

他眯起眼睛，却没法抬手去擦溢出来的泪水，只能恼怒地忍耐着睫毛沾湿的不适感。

后穴已经被弄得湿淋淋黏糊糊，随时等待进攻的枪炮。他快要射在巴恩斯的嘴里，但口交在至高点前的最后一个台阶停止了——他为此踹了巴恩斯一脚，巴恩斯纹丝不动——接着，就在他脏话脱口而出的前一刻，巴恩斯狠狠地操了进来。

他仰头发出一声短促的呻吟，暴露出喉结的下场就是被咬住，巴恩斯舔咬着，吻着那块软骨，犬齿微微用力时斯塔克很有召唤盔甲轰人的冲动。

然后很快他就什么都顾不上了。巴恩斯的冲撞毫无章法，毫无技巧，就是一个劲撞进来，全然的野蛮做派：但明明巴恩斯比谁都知道那些技巧，只要他想他可以让斯塔克在下一秒疯狂，但他就是坏心眼地故意不这么做。

托尼被撞得在沙发上一窜一窜，窜远了又被抓着脚踝拖回来继续，感觉说不上是痛还是爽，二者兼有，更多是想揍巴恩斯一顿的冲动。

但揍不了，还只能被巴恩斯按着操。

巴恩斯那根玩意儿像一把在托尼屁股里突突的机枪，现在终于发狠地对着靶心狙击。敏感点被撞击让托尼迅速飚出眼泪，本来抚着巴恩斯头发的手被拉下来亲吻，带着薄茧的指尖被巴恩斯的虎牙摩擦着，指缝间敏感的嫩肉也被咬了。

知道斯塔克弱点的人不多，刚好巴恩斯是其中一个，现在巴恩斯正对这些弱点进行全面进攻。身体各处都是吻痕，肩膀上还有个清晰的牙印，这些满是占有欲的标记是巴恩斯的杰作；当然，巴恩斯也好不到哪去，形状好看的下巴被斯塔克结结实实地咬了一口，线条漂亮的背满是一道道的抓痕，斯塔克短短的指甲能做到这一点可以想见用了多大的力气。

世界前三聪明的脑子现在混沌不清，被快感搅得翻天覆地，眼泪往外溢出来又被舔掉，控制不住的呻吟夹杂着脏话和胡言乱语，是爱意是无奈是痛苦是一切。

他们靠近，进到没有距离，进到实实在在地确定，他在，他没走。

斯塔克宽敞的布艺沙发容纳两个男人很足够，但猛烈的冲撞还是让它吱呀作响。巴恩斯换了个后入的姿势，于是摸起来很舒服的沙发面料就被打湿了一片，不过已经没有人去在意这个。

 

他们在彼此的眼睛里找到自己的身影，然后接吻，做爱，像是平凡的爱侣。

 

就像那些拦在他们中间的冰雪，最后都被滚烫的心脏融化，化进眼睛。

 

 

 

最后巴恩斯射了托尼一肚子，他总是这样，好像这样能让托尼怀孕似的，固执又不依不饶。

剧烈运动会带来愉悦的疲惫感，他们安静地沉默着，没人开口打断这种令人觉得幸福的静谧。

他们太需要这个了。

过了好久，就到巴恩斯觉得托尼睡着了，他才说出一句小声的告白。

“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

他听到回应，凑过去给了斯塔克一个吻。

这就够了。

 

 

 

 

 

看

 

到

 

这

 

儿

 

就

 

 

够

 

 

了

 

别

 

往

 

下

 

拉

 

 

 

 

 

声音响起，突兀地捅破沉默。

 

“把BARF关了吧，好姑娘。”  
“是的，老板。”

 

虚幻的光影如潮水般退去，他看着巴恩斯那双湖蓝色的眼睛慢慢消散，不知为什么想起了愚蠢童话故事里过了午夜就会失效的魔法水晶鞋。

得了吧，要是世界是女孩的床头书，也就不需要超英来拯救了。  
他自嘲一声，巴恩斯狗牌的棱角在掌心划出血来，就像战斗后陷进皮肉的盔甲碎片。

 

“现在几点了？”  
“四点五十二分。”

看，不是午夜，巴恩斯也不是水晶鞋。

 

End.


End file.
